The hydrofluorocarbons ("HFCs") 32 and 152a have zero ozone depletion potential and low global warming potential, making them environmentally acceptable as refrigerants. HFC 152a is also a potential foam blowing agent for the plastics industry.
The dichloromethyl group of 30 and 150a is highly unreactive for hydrofluorination processes and its Lewis acid catalyzed fluorination in prior art liquid phase reactions has been shown to require a strong Lewis acid such as an antimony halide [U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,374; CA83(25):205901e; and CA83(25):205754j]. What is needed is a method for the efficient production of these HFCs which is suitable for large scale commercial exploitation.